Mechanisms have been provided in the past for selectively converting one of a plurality of remote input motions into a secondary output motion. Such mechanisms are typically used in conjunction with marine craft steering and motor mechanisms controlled from separate remote operating stations.
An example of a control mechanism used in a dual control for marine craft can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,615 which discloses separate forms of the mechanism respectively operatively connected to the motor throttle and clutch and to the remote operating station controls by means of push-pull cables. Actuation of the throttle control from either station automatically adjusts the clutch while disabling the throttle and clutch control at the other station location. The mechanism however requires a complex and costly combination of external sliding and rotational components which are subject to varying environmental conditions.
Examples of dual remote operating station controls that require additional manual auxilliary means to disable the controls at one station while operating the other can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,738; 3,286,544; 3,651,709; 3,958,524; and 4,020,713. The devices disclosed therein however generally have costly complex designs that require additional exposed hardware that is likewise subject to varying environmental conditions.
An example of a system for controlling the carburetor of a motor and the like from one of two or more remote operating stations that does not utilize complex rotational or combinations of complex rotational and sliding components or require the additional auxilliary manual means previously described, can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,689 which discloses a system that utilizes a plurality of sliding bars disposed adjacent each other in a housing. Although the system may be used to advantage, its use may, under certain conditions, result in dislodgement between the bars and loss of control from both of the operating stations.